But I Too Make Mistakes
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Emily is finally rescued from home. Sequel to Friends Make Mistakes


But I Too Make Mistakes.

(If you haven't realized, if you string the titles together, you get a LONG sentence. I am keeping it like that. :P)

Emily

Nathalia was my mom's name. Over the next few years he made me be my mom. He made me be Serena's mom. He made me wear her clothes, speak like her, do what she did.

"Nathalia, are we ready to welcome another baby girl into the world?" He asked me seductively.

"No. We should wait a few months so Emily can be here." I said. It seemed like he thought I was Nathalia and Emily was still with the rangers.

"Emily will be home to welcome the baby girl into the world. I'll make sure of it." He said kissing my forehead.

"Emil- I mean mom, can I go hangout with some friends in town?" Serena asked coming from her room.

"Go ahead, be home by 9." I said.

Serena left the house.

"Now we get some free time….." My father muttered in my ear. He started to pull me to the bedroom. I screamed and fought. He proceeded to take of my belt.

I heard the door break down in the living room. My father put furniture in front of the bedroom door. He moved me on bed, still trying to take my belt off while I continue kicking, screaming, and fighting

He got the belt off. He went to take off my shirt. Luckily I was wearing a tank top that day underneath my clothes.

He tried to get it off. He kept tugging. That's when he went for scissors.

Banging continued on the door to the bedroom.

He started to cut the tanktop. He was kissing my neck once he got it off. I moaned in protect.

"Shut up! You love this!" Patrick snapped into my ear.

He tried to get my pants off. I was still in my Bra, pants, and underwear.

They got the door down. I can finally see who it was. It was the police and my friends were in the background. The police got my dad off of me. I was crying.

They sent Mia over. Probably because I wouldn't be scared of her. She just held me and comforted me. She didn't say a thing.

"Nathalia!" Patrick shouted.

I looked at him. I felt sorry. All this time I didn't know. He just missed mom and hated anything like her unless he had her back.

I didn't say anything.

"Nathalia, please, come to jail and bail me out! Money is in the vase. Over 10,000 dollars."

"No bail for you sir. You are being charged for kidnapped, rape, and 3 accounts of abuse, trespassing, breaking and entering, assault. Let's put it this way, you're being charged with a lot! Everything you say can and will be used against you in court. If you don't have a lawyer one will be appointed to you." The police officer said. Mia helped me up and brought me over to the boys. She grabbed a T-Shirt and put it on me. I then hung on to Jayden, crying like a maniac.

TIMESKIP

"Why'd he come to hurt you?" Ji asked.

"Because I had to leave. He wanted mt to feel pain for killing my mother….." I muttered.

"How did your mother die?" Jayden asked.

"She was murdered during a robbery at her work. She worked in town while my father farmed. That day I was with her. He said if I called 911 that my mom would still be here. But the robber scared me." I muttered.

"Why'd you go with him?" Mike asked.

"Because you guys would've been killed if I didn't go with him." I said.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked.

"I once told my friend, Savannah, that I was being hit by my dad. She told her parents and they called CPS. They were going to take us away. He told us to lie, say we weren't hurt and that I was looking for attention. I was only 4. My mom died a couple of days before my 4th birthday. That's when it all started. The next day I turned on the news. Savannah was reported missing. She was found dead later on. It was because I told Savannah." I said.

_Flashback_

"_Emily. What's that?" Savannah asked pointing to my leg. I saw a cut from ym dad._

"_My daddy. He's been hitting me." She stated silent after that. _

_The next day CPS showed up at our door. _

"_We're going to take you to St. Mary's hospital. There they will help you to get over your father and mother. They will perform some harmless tests to make sure you're healthy as well. You will be there for a little bit. We need the truth out of you 2. If your father is abusing you, the tests will show." The social services lady said._

"_Daddy isn't hurting us. Emily and I am klutz." Serena spoke. She was only 6 and didn't have the best grammar._

"_Don't worry girls. Once the state gets custody, you will be safe. I promise." She said. She kissed our heads like our parents used to do_

_She reminded me of mom._

_The next day I turned the news on. _

_"Our top story is a 4 year old girl who went missing from her home. Her name is Savannah Allison James. She has brown hair, blue eyes. She was last seen wearing a pink nightgown. The main suspect is her father. He was gone for a few hours this morning and hasn't returned." I immediately turned off the news._

_"He also murdered Serena's friend." I said._

_"Just know we are here for you." Mia said._

_"Sorry I didn't tell." I said._

_"It's okay. You were scared." Mike said. I smiled my first real smile. The last time I smiled like this was when my mom was playing a game with me before she died at work. I remember the day but nothing….I can't go back now. _

_I love you mommy._

_So that is it. _

But I did make a promise to never leave a story unfinished. So I guess after this and I finish the Diamonds Don't Crack, They Cut series, I may not write anymore.

I just don't feel the same. I am not motivated to write anymore. I feel like my stories on here are horrible. So I am not sure how the quality of work will turn out over the next few days, I just feel un motivated, horrible writer, and above all, like I can't continue this for long. I wish I could continue writing but I am not sure. I used to love it. I did. But now….it's like I don't want to write for days then I feel like I HAVE to. So yeah….

Sorry about this no way I can change it I think,

~BaybieBlue


End file.
